Benutzer:Solorion Darsai
125px|Dieser Benutzer ist Mitglied der alten Republik und des Jedi-Ordens Hallo, zur Zeit komme ich nicht in den Chat wegen diversen Aktionen des OP-Gebrauchs. Ich komme erst dann wieder wenn sich diese behoben haben und erst dann wenn ich überhaupt wieder Lust dazu habe, denn was dort im Moment geschiet ist mir echt zu blöd. }} Möge die Macht mit Euch sein, thumb|left|365px|Ein Baum :D __TOC__ Über mich... Darf ich mich vorstellen? Dr. Professor Solorion Darsai, orginal vom Nordkapp angereißt um hier vor ihnen zu stehen. Zu ihren Diensten (Verneigung). Kleiner Scherz ;) . Ich bin 13 Jahre alt und bin auf der Realschule. Ich wohne in Baden-Württemberg und bin natürlich Star Wars besessen. Meine Hobbys sind raus gehen, mit Freunden abhängen, Fahrrad fahren, Zeichnen, Computer spielen, Schwimmen, hier in der JP arbeiten und Star Wars-Wissen wissen. Wie bin ich Fan und Jedipedianer geworden? Als ich sechs Jahre alt war bekam ich mein __TOC__erstes Lego Star Wars Spiel. Darauf wollte ich sofort alle Filme schauen was ich dann auch tat. Ich war total begeistert und wollte mehr von Star Wars haben und holte mir gleich darauf mein zweites Spiel und ein paar Lego-Set's. An Weihnachten bekam ich dann ein Buch über Star Wars, indem ich forschte und forschte bis zum umfallen. In der Schule fand ich dann noch einen Fan und wir wurden Freunde und gründeten einen eigenen Club/Orden für Jedi-Ritter. Der totale Fan war geboren. Später bin ich dann auf Jedipedia gekommen und habe dort das Star Wars Universum durchwühlt. Als ich sah, dass noch einge Seiten fehlten habe ich mich entschlossen mich anzumelden und ein paar Artikel zu verfassen. Mein eigener Jedi-Orden Ja, ich bin ein großer Fan und habe meinen eigenen Club/Orden mit Anwärtern, Padawanen, Rittern, Meistern und Großmeistern. Wir üben Lichtschwertkampf mit Stöcken und forschen nach Star Wars-Wissen. Ich habe selbst eine große Sammlung von unnötgem Wissen (Star Wars wissen und so weiter versteht sich :D ) und einen Haufen von Star Wars games wie: the old republic, KOTOR, Unleached, Lego Star Wars 1-3 Battlefront 1+2 usw. . Aber ich schweife ab. Bei uns kann jeder sein Spezialgebiet herraussuchen: zB. ich mit Gesandter - Wissenshüter und Forscher und mein erster Schüler mit Hüter - Wächter und Friedenshüter und mein zweiter Schüler mit Wächter - Schatten und Technikexperte. Das waren nur ein paar Beispiele. Manda-Squad Mit einer blauen Katarn-Rüstung und zwei Mini-ARC-Blastern bin ich ein "Revolverheld" in dem von RC-3004 und RC-2002 gegründeten Republik-Kommando Manda-Squad. Im Chat halten wir die "Seppis" davon ab Böses anzurichten. Manda ist Mando'a und bedeutet Seele. Spezialgebiet Ich habe mich praktisch auf alles was in der alten Republik passiert ist spezialisiert. So von 7.000 VSY bis 1.000 VSY weiss ich was passiert ist. Aber sonst weiss ich auch sehr viel (bis auf die neue Republik da bin ich nicht so gut informiert). Ebenso weiß ich sehr viel über die Sith / Sith-Imperium und deren Kultur. Außerdem suche ich gern Zusammenhänge zwischen Dingen und versuche Erklärungen zu finden. Alte-Republik-Wappen.png|Galaktische Republik Sith Empire.png|Sith-Imperium Jedi-Orden.png|Jedi-Orden Die Geschichte der Womps Die Womp-Ratten, die von den großen Leuten als Ungeziefer bezeichnet wurden, lebten in den gigantischen Wüsten-Meeren, Tatooines zwischen Steinen und Höhlen und ernährten sich von kleineren Wüstenbewohnern. Fazit: Sie waren nicht wirklich beliebt. Doch ein Junge in diesem prächtigen Star Wars Lexikon, das sich Jedipedia nennt, sah in den Ratten kein Ungeziefer. Er erinnerte sich an die kleinen, netten Zeitgenossen die liebevoll in einem großen Umfeld zusammen mit anderen Wesen lebten. Der Junge meinte, dass wenn man die Ratten zähmen würde, würden nette Kreaturen entstehen. Die Großen Leute meinten der Junge sei verrückt, dass dies niemals funktionieren würde. Doch der Junge gab nicht auf. Zusammen mit einem seiner besten Freund ^-_-^ entwickelte er eine Leckerei, die den Ratten schmeckte und sie zähmen würde - Den Käsewomp. Dies gelang ihnen und sie erschufen die Womps, deren Niedlichkeit, Süßheit, Nettheit und Höflichkeit von keiner anderen Spezies übertroffen werden konnte. Der Junge wurde der Womp-Prinz und ^-_-^ dessen Minister. Die großen Leute im Chat verstanden dies alles nicht und hielten die beiden für verrückt oder verspotteten ihn. thumb|Die Womps finden das Land der Womps bei der Schlacht von Gigant. Doch dies war dem Prinzen und dessen unerschütterlichem Volk egal. Sie zogen davon, in die ferne. Auf ihrer Reise in ihr neues Glück wurden die Womps von bösen Spionen, fiesen Benutzern und einigen Kreaturen der Yuuzhan-Vong angegriffen. Diese schlugen die Womps ehrenvoll zurück in den sieben Schlachten von Gigant. Schließlich war es soweit. Die Womps fanden das glorreiche, magische Land der Womps. Das Land war noch uneben und öde, also wurde musste es verändert werden - doch für die eifrigen Womps war dies natürlich kein Problem. Das Land wurde in drei Gebiete unterteilt: 1. Das Womp-Dorf 2. Dem Ackerland 3. Dem Land der Beschäftigung. Das Womp-Dorf wurde als eine Art Höhlen-Dorf errichtet mit einigen Häusern. Die Höhlen waren keine kargen, kalten, öden Höhlen - nein vielmehr war es schön gestaltet mit vielen Teppichen und Bücherregalen und einem braseltem Kamin-Feuer. Das Ackerland wurde zur Ernährung der Womps errichtet. Da sich die Womps nur von Käse-Womps ernährten erfanden die Gelehrten unter den Womps ein Gewächs, eine Rübe, aus denen die leckeren, schmackhaften Käse-Womps gewonnen werden konnten.Sie wuchs nur einmal in der Woche und musste schnell geerntet werden, denn sonst würden die Womps verhungern. Das dritte Land, dem Land der Beschäftigung war zur Vergnügung der Womps - Einfach alles was man sich vorstellen kann (von einem Schaf-Reiten-Wettbewerb bis hin zum Angeln am Womp-Fluss oder einer Dance/Bar-Höhle). Die Womps hatten immer Angst vor Angreifern, also enstand das Womp/Spion-Abfang - Militär, und einige Krieger, den Ehren-Womps. Eines Tages fing das Militär komische Codes ab. Das Womp-Reich war in Aufruhr und machte sich auf einen Angriff von Spionen bereit. Ein Ehren-Womp, nahmens Captain-Skippi wurde von den Spionen gefangen genommen. Der Womp-Prinz machte sich auf den Weg um diesen zu retten und den Bann der Spione aufzuheben. Er packte seine Krone, sein Schwert und sein Schild. Er begab sich auf eine lange Reise. Als er ankam war er erstaunt: Captain-Skippi war verschwunden doch die vrher als Spione angesehen Wesen waren die Mächte der Finsternis. Der Himmel wurde schwarz und es fing an zu regnen. Der Prinz wusste, dass er den Kampf womöglich nicht überleben würde, doch rüstete er sich für ihn. Er stug wauf einen Fels und richtete sein Schwert auf einen gigantischen Dämon. Dieser Dämon lachte nur hämisch und meinte:„''Ich bin Nekrotod! Und was bist du?“ - ''„''Ich bin der Womp-Prinz und herrsche über das magische Land der Womps!“. Der Dämon lachte:„''Ein kleines Männlein bist du! Ich werde dich nun fressen und du kannst nichts dagegen ausrichten!“ - „''Und Wenn ich mich weigere?“ - „Was?! hahahaha du kannst dich nicht weigern!“ - „Doch kann ich wohl!“. Er schlug zu und verkratzte dem Dämon die Nase und auf einem Schlag stürmten alle Dämonen auf den Womp-Prinzen zu. Ein heftiger Kampf enstand und der Prinz schlug die Dämonen immer wieder zurück, doch er wurde immer schwächer. Da er so flink war, konnte er den Dämonen immer ausweichen oder sie zusammensotßen lassen. Schließlich waren alle Dämonen besiegt außer einer, dem mächtigsten, dem größten und dem klügsten - Nekrotod. Sie kämpften lange - sehr lange. Drei Tage lang liferten sich die beiden einen erbitterten Kampf, auf Leben und Tod. Doch der Womp-Prinz wurde immer und immer schwächer. Als der junge Womp über einen kleinen Stein stolperte nutzte der Dämon die Gelegenheit aus und verschlang den Prinzen. Da Nekrotod immer nach neuem Land für Eroberungen suchte fand er das verletzliche, neue, magische Land der Womps als geeignetes Ziel und begab sich dorthin. Die Womps waren dem dunklen Dämon Schutzlos ausgeliefert und wurden schwer getroffen. Doch in der dunkelsten Stunde des Womp-Reiches erklang ein licht im Bauch des Dämons - Der Womp-Prinz hatte überlebt! Er ergriff sein Schwert und durchstoß dem Dämon das Herz. Nekrotod stönte kurz auf und verstummte. Der Leichnahm des Dämons verwandelte sich zu einem Regenbogen über dem Land der Womps der bis heute über diesem steht. Der Prinz wurde als held gefeiert und er lebte sehr glücklich bis ans Ende seiner Tage... |Ich habe zu Hause Womp-Ratten von meiner T-16 aus abgeknallt. Die sind auch nicht viel größer als zwei Meter.|Luke über den Angriff auf den Todesstern|Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung}} |Rede nicht immer über diese Ratten oder *Flusswelt entwompt Solorion|Ja, von denen bei denen man es nicht erwartete kamen die "Verspottungen"|Chat}}thumbDie Womps finden das Land der Womps bei der Schlacht von Gigant.}} Kategorie:Benutzer Kategorie:Jedipedianer Kategorie:Benutzer im Jedipedia-Chat Kategorie:Benutzer aus Baden-Württemberg Kategorie:Benutzer mit mehr als 500 Edits Ritter-Schlag thumb|284px|Meister [[Arca Jeth schlägt seine Schüler zu Rittern :D]]Am 18. Februar 2013 um 21:23 Uhr wurde ich zum Jedi-Ritter geschlagen. Ich bin sehr geehrt und hoffe meine Move-Rechte gut einsetzen zu können. Mein Dank gilt Folgenden: *Jw-skyguy *Ahsoka Tano die Beste *Kotuar Serar *RC-3004 *Don Diego und noch viele mehr, die mir diesn Rang beschaffen haben und durch die ich so viel Erfahrung sammeln konnte. Geschätzte Jedipedianer: Wenn hier jemand nicht steht so soll er bitte nicht beleidigt sein. Es gibt sooo viele gute, nette und hilfsbereite Benutzer hier. Darüber bin ich sehr froh. Meine erstellten Artikel Lieblingscharaktere und Zitate Vandar Tokare = ''„Wir sind nicht nur ihre Meister – wir sind ihre Beschützer.“ Valenthyne Farfalla'' = „''Ein Jedi kann sich kleiden, wie er will! Und wenn er Geschmack hat...“ Karness Muur = „Ich war einer von denen, die die Sith erschufen!“ Odan-Urr = „Odan-Urr, Du wärst damit zufrieden dein ganzes Leben in Gesellschaft von Büchern zu verbringen!'“'' Zayne Carrick ='' „Zayne, du vermasselst wirklich alles!“'' Count Dooku'' = „Unser bester Schüler! Unser größter Misserfolg.“'' Darth Vitiate = „Er ist der Imperator, und er ist höchste.“ Qui-Gon Jinn = „Fühlen, nicht denken. Nutze deinen Instinkt.“ '' Vandar-Macht-Sturm.jpg|Mein Lieblings-Jedi Vandar Tokare Farfalla-Profil.jpg|Jedi-Lord Velanthyne Farfalla Karness Muur.jpg|Karness Muur Odan-Urr.jpg|Odan-Urr Zayne flieht.jpg|Zayne Dooku & Hondo Ohnaka.jpg|Dooku mit einem witzigen Affen Sith-Imperator.jpg|Vitiate Qui-Gon Jinn.jpg|Qui-Gon Jinn Darth Sidious Episode 3 Blueray.png|So sieht der Imperator aus, wenn er ein Geschenk aufmacht. '' thumb|250px|Das musste hin (Bild von "mir" als Solorion Darsai) Warum Cathar usw. ? Die Spezies Cathar habe ich für meinen ausgedachten Jedi Solorion Darsai benutzt, weil ich Katzen einfach obercool finde. Das kommt daher, dass ich selbst einen Kater besitze. Mit dem kann man alles machen und der schläft den ganzen Tag *O*. Und deswegen habe ich die humanoide Katzen-Spezies Cathar ausgewählt. So, jetzt kommt noch das: Das Lichtschwert ist doch ein Katana! Hierzu muss ich euch jetzt etwas nördiges beichten :P. In unserem Orden kann man sich selbst ein Lichtschwert-designe entwerfen. Bei mir sieht der Griff nun mal aus wie ein Katana-Griff. Was mich auch oft gefragt wird: Warum Solorion? Der Name rührt daher, dass ich einen neuen "Gamer-Namen" baruchte. Das erste was mir einfiel war Han Solo, Dookus Solarsegler und Solarium. Und dann entstand: Solorion. Das Darsai fügte später mein Bruder in TOR hinzu. Keksä und Belohnungen: :Jek Porkins hätte gesagt: Ich bin SCHWER gerührt. :') *schnief* Datei:Bounce.gif Meine Womp-Galerie: Womp-Ratte.jpg|1. Der gepflegte Lego-Womp Womp-Man.jpg|2. Der Heldenhafte Womp-Man WompRatte3.jpg|3. Eine jagende Ratte WompRatte2.jpg|4. Eine ängstliche Ratte WompRatte1.jpg|5. Eine Mutter-Womp Womp.jpg|6. Eine fellige Womp in der Wüste Mein Womp-Sein ist so zu verstehen, dass ich diese Spezies nicht als „Ungeziefer“ sehe, wie so viele andere, sondern vielmehr als ein Volk, das in unserer Fantasie lebt. Wer mehr über sie erfahren möchte, sollte mich in dem Land der Geschichten und Wörter (Chat) ansprechen. Ich werde versuchen, möglichst jeden Tag on zu sein. Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai Kleine Personen/Kreaturen die ich auch mag KEINER MERKT DAS HIER ODER? -- ''„Was macht ein Nielpferd mittags?--Ein Dickerchen!'“ ' ''HAHAHAHAHA''HAHAHAHAHA''HAHAHAHAHA''HAHAHAHAHA''HAHAHAHAHA''HAHAHAHAHA ''HAHAHAHAHA''HAHAHAHAHA''HAHAHAHAHA''HAHAHAHAHA''HAHAHAHAHA''HAHAHAHAHA ''HAHAHAHAHA''HAHAHAHAHA''HAHAHAHAHA''HAHAHAHAHA''HAHAHAHAHA''HAHAHAHAHA Okay Tschüss! Mit freundlichen Grüßen --Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 30px Kategorie:Benutzer Kategorie:Jedipedianer Kategorie:Benutzer im Jedipedia-Chat Kategorie:Benutzer aus Baden-Württemberg Kategorie:Benutzer mit mehr als 500 Edits